Problem: A rectangular sandbox has a width of $5$ units. The sandbox is $5$ times as long as it is wide. What is the perimeter of the sandbox?
Explanation: Perimeter is the distance around a closed figure. We can find the perimeter of a shape by adding all the side lengths. The ${\text{width}}$ is ${5}\text{ units}$ and the ${\text{length}}$ is $5$ times the ${\text{width}}$. $5\times5\text{ units}$ $5\times5\text{ units}$ $$ $\,5\text{ units}$ $\,5\text{ units}$ The ${\text{length}}$ is $5\times{5}={25}$ units. $25\text{ units}$ $25\text{ units}$ $$ $\,5\text{ units}$ $\,5\text{ units}$ Now, we can find the perimeter. $\begin{aligned} \text{Perimeter} &= {\text{ length}} + {\text{ width}} + {\text{ length}} + {\text{ width}}\\\\ &={25}+ {5} + {25} + {5}\\\\ &=60 \end{aligned}$ The perimeter of the sandbox is $60$ units.